Puberty
Ice, Chubbs, Jabari, Dieveon, Xavier, and Anaya start to go through puberty! Plot Ice, Chubbs, Xavi, Jabari, Dieveon, and Anaya start to act weirdly. When Shao Kahn learns of their actions he realizes that they're all 13, teenagers, and teenagers go through puberty. He calls upon the B. Brothers to help them while they're going through their tough time. Bitch Puddin', Mace, and Loveolas refuse to help, so, Shao Kahn banishes them to the Netherrealm to work their asses off. Ro Ro, Jake, and Ace, too afraid to work, do as Shao Kahn commands. Ro Ro and Jalen take on Charles and Ice, Ace with Dieveon and Xavier, and Jake with Anaya and Jabari. Jake starts off with Anaya by helping her understand what she's going through. This easily upsets Anaya who goes off, threatening to shoot and beat Jake. Jake tries to calm her down but the shit-talking and threats keep coming which sets Jake off. Anaya pulls out a gun on Jake and cocks it. Jake flies towards Anaya and pushes her into her room (we don't see inside the room). Gunshots go off, and Anaya is thrown out of the room with a gunshot wound. Jake quotes, "If you're gonna threaten somebody, try to make it a promise *spits on Anaya*, bitch," throws the gun at Anaya's face and goes off to help Jabari. Ro Ro and Ace work together and put Charles, Ice, Xavier and Dieveon in an enclosed room together. Ace tells them to channel their anger into something positive, and a table comes up behind them with crossword puzzles and other activities on it. The teens work on the puzzles but soon get frustrated and fight each other. Ace sends two peace robots in to break up the fights but the teens dismantle the robots. Ro Ro has a different idea and shoots straightjackets at them. They struggle but struggling makes it worst. Ace tries to teach them a lesson about peace which actually works. We then go to Jake, our struggling saint. Jabari's not going down without a fight, especially toward Jake as he's his least favorite. Jabari then forcefully vomits in jake's face and Jake has had enough. He lifts Jabari up by the ankle with his hair and heads toward the dungeon. Jabari starts fearfully apologizing as everyone knows what lurks in the dungeon, as it shows no mercy when its hungry. Jake sits Jabari in a chair which locks down his legs and arms. Jake goes upstairs while Jabari sees two glowing red eyes in the far darkness. 30 minutes later Jake comes back downstairs to see Jabari out of the chair crawling on the floor. His clothes ripped and in constant pain. Jake looks around twice and sees nothing. He looks a third time and sees Andy the Anaconda charging toward Jabari who screams in horror. Jake snaps his fingers and Andy immediately stops, looks toward Jake and bows his head to him. Jake rubs Andy's head and asks Jabari if he got bitten. He answers yes, and Jake warms up Andy's head which makes him sweat the anti-venom. Jake puts the large amount in a cup and tells Jabari to drink it. After he's done, Jake quotes, "That's what puberty's gonna be like. Running from a giant mutated anaconda!" In the evening, the new teens are feeling a lot better and the boys report in on their progress to Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn is happy to hear that they're gonna be alright, and brings the banished brothers back from the Netherrealm. When they appear, Mace and Loveolas are in Bitch Puddin's arms, all with their clothes ripped yelling "Please Scorpion! Don't rape us!" The boys realize where they are and run to their respective rooms. Shao Kahn, Jake, Ace, and Ro Ro laugh as the Dieveon and Jabari go home, and the new Kahn teenagers sleep peacefully. In the DVD uncensored version, Jaylin goes to Kahn Palace pissed off and Shao Kahn realizes he's going through puberty also. Ro Ro quotes, "I know how to fix him!" Ro Ro takes him up to his room, Jaylin sits on the bed and Ro Ro bends down. All that is heard from Jaylin is pleasurable moaning! Trivia * Basically, in the DVD version, Ro Ro sucked Jaylin's dick which made him feel better. ** The only reason Jaylin didn't stop Ro Ro is because he was pissed off and didn't care.